Super Blooper High School
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: Rosalina decides to become involved in the earthly activity called "High School." There, she studies earth's most complex creature- Waluigi.


Rosalina nearly screamed at the sound of obnoxious imitation rooster sounds. It was her phone alarm. She let out a long groan as she literally dragged herself out of bed. Stomping groggily to the bathroom, she rubbed her eyes that were filled with sleep. Rosalina went for the shower and turned the knob to the desired temperature and quickly got undressed and slid into the shower. She sighed in relief when the warm water hit her skin. _'I hope I can leave a good impression on everyone.'_ She got out, dried her hair then herself, and simply put her hair into a pony tail, placing her crown on top. Walking out the bathroom, she opened up the closet and put on her school uniform. It was a black and blue plaid skirt, blue knee stockings, a plain white blouse with a blue tie, and a black vest with black shoes. Rosalina frowned in distaste.

"Rosalina, are you ready?" Peach called out from outside her door. Today was the first day of high school and she was staying with peach.

"Yeah here I come." She picked up her turquoise school bag and headed out the room. Rosalina and Peach stood outside for the school bus when finally it came turning from around the corner. Peach boarded first and Rosalina followed her to nearly the back of the bus. They sat behind Luigi, who was sleeping, and Mario.

"Mornin' Ladies," he greeted.

"Good Morning Mario," Rosalina responded. Peach simply sat there and giggled.

"What's so funny," Mario asked her with an eyebrow raised. Rosalina too was giving out confused signals.

"S-sorry it's just that you look so _nice _in that uniform," Peach explained and ended by laughing harder. _'I dont get it. What's so nice about the males' uniforms?'_ Rosalina studied the clothes Mario wore. It was a blue shirt, black dress pants and shoes, and a black tie. What was so nice? A few seconds later, Mario caught onto Peach's good natured tease. He smiled and added,

"You look nice as well." Peach stopped her laughing and turned a light shade of red. _What!?'_

"Hey!"

Rosalina was about ask what they thought was _nice _about the uniforms when the bus made a stop to let someone on. The first person she saw get on was notibly short and muscular. He looked Irritated and soon Rosalina saw why. Behind him was an orange- brown haired girl who must have a personality to what Rosalina would describe as 'Merry'. After the girl, she saw a tall and lanky teen who wore a scowl upon his face. The first two sat together while the third sat behind them. Rosalina was going to ask Peach who they were but decided against it due to the fact that she was laughing it up with Mario. _'I'll ask later then.' _She sat back against the seat and stared out the window. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep against Peach. Peach didn't mind though so she continued to converse with Mario, careful not to let her fall. A few more stops came along and Daisy, Pauline, and Yoshi all boarded on. Peach gently shook Rosalina up as for they were around the corner for their high school. She shot up alert and smiled broadly when she was aware.

"You nervous?" she asked Peach, yawning.

"Yeah." Everyone got off the bus with Waluigi being last, and headed straight forward towards the school. The school was big with 4 Main buildings; The 1st Building was for the Freshmen. It had 9 classes and a Lunchroom on the 2nd floor. The auditorium was on the bottom floor. The library was on the first floor next to the nurses office. Rosalina knew this for she attended the orientation. The school was ordinary for it had blue and white checkered floor and grey lockers. Rosalina pulled out her schedule. **_First Period Algebra. _**She put it away and headed for her first class. Rosalina searched the seating chart and headed towards the back. The next person who entered was Mona, who sat next to her.

"Hi I'm Mona!"

"Im Rosalina."

"Wow that's a pretty name Rosalina."

"Yours is too Mona."

"Thank You!" Wario entered the classroom and groaned. Mona squealed and ran over to him. Stopping mid way, she jogged backwards and faced Rosalina.

"Excuse me." Rosalina nodded knowingly. She nodded as well and ran back towards her crush whom she talked up a sea of words with. _'Why does he shows such a disliking towards her? She's very nice from what I experienced.' _Rosalina stopped with her thoughts when Daisy entered the room. She dramatically gasped and made her way towards her. Rosalina got up and met her the rest off the way as they shared an embrace.

"I can't believe you're in my class!"

"Ha me either!"

A freakish looking man walked in the class. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When everyone looked at him, he grinned.

"May the many faces take a seat full of seaty-ness." Everyone looked at him as if he grew another eye. Everyone slowly made their way to their seats. "I am your ruler ahem, I mean instructor Lord Fawful."

"Hi lord fawful," echoed the room filled with bored and confused teens. Rosalina sat there the whole time confused of every word he said. When second period bell rang, the entire class zoomed out of there. Daisy met Rosalina in the hallway and asked what class she had next. Rosalina pulled out her class schedule and it said **_Second Period_ Literature.**Daisy pulled out her own schedule and frowned.

"Aww I got History next."

"Ok see ya then." The two girls waved farewell and went to their seperate classes. When Rosalina entered the classroom, she headed for her assigned seat. When she sat down, she looked around the class to see any familiar faces but saw none. Sitting back, she sighed but looked up at the door and Waluigi standing in the entrance. He made his way down the aisle at sat in the seat next to her's. With seven minutes left until class, she decided now was a good time to strike up a convorsation.

"Hello my name is Rosalina." She got no response. He looked over at her ever so slightly and gave her the death glare, so she turned in her seat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Waluigi," he grunted simply. _'What in heavens name did I do to deserve the death glare? I just gotta ask peach about this boy.' _Just as Rosalina finished her ponderings Mario shot through the door like a bullet bill on hot pursuit. Rosalina couldn't help put to snicker and apparently Mario took notice._  
_

"What's so funny?" he questioned as he sat in the seat right infront of her's.

"Hey isn't this the second time you've said that," she teased. "I'm starting to fear for your sense of humor." Mario friendly glared at her and sarcasticly bursted out laughing. Many heads turned at him and so he stopped.

"Does that prove you otherwise?"

"Nope," Rosalina plafully said. Waluigi, annoyed, glared at Mario who glared back and turned around facing front. Waluigi went back to spacing out boredly and the two left Rosalina in the middle of the whole ordeal, confused as ever. _'What the star sprites just happened?'_


End file.
